Wedding bells ring!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Lilly and Oliver are getting married.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: I hope you'll enjoy this story. May God bless Lilly and Oliver!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding bells ring!<strong>

**It's a beautiful summer-day in Malibu and this is the day when Oliver Oscar Oken and Lillian Anne Truscott are going to become husband and wife.**

Miley is helping Lilly to get into her perfect white wedding-gown. Lilly has a confused look on her face.

"Fellin' a little nervous, Lils?" says Miley.

"Yeah! I've been dreamin' about this day for three years now and now when it's finally here I'm not sure if I'm ready." says Lilly as a small tear fall from her eye.

"Everything's gonna be okey, Lilly. You and Oliver love each other. That's what's important. You've got a man who love you with all of his spirit. Don't cry. You don't wanna destroy your cute make-up." says Miley as she give Lilly a hug.

"You're right, Miley! This is the day I've been waitin' for. Today I'm going to become Oliver oken's wife. Come on, Lillian! Be strong now! You can do this!" says Lilly.

"That's the spirit! Way to go, Lilly!" says Miley with a smile.

"Thanks for being here with me today, Miley! You're the best friend I could ever ask for." says Lilly.

"Of course I'm here, Lilly. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't come to my BFF's wedding." says Miley.

At the same time in another room Oliver's getting ready for the wedding too.

"It's almost like a dream. Today my dear Lilly-Pop's gonna become my wife. I can't believe it. I'm so happy." says Oliver as he put on his Malibu PD dress uniform.

"I'm happy for you, big bro." says Oliver's younger brother Andy as he give Oliver the ceremonial sword worn with the Malibu PD's dress uniforms for high ranking officers.

"Thanks, man!" says Oliver as he hook the fancy sword to his belt.

"I can't believe that my brother's getting married today." says Andy.

"Yeah, it's a little weird..." says Oliver.

"Wow, son! You look smashing!" says Oliver's mom Nancy Oken as she enter the room.

"Thanks!" says Oliver.

"Where's dad...?" says Andy to his mom.

"He's already at the church." says Nancy.

"Yeah, doggies! Oliver, look at ya! You're one strapping dude!" says Robby Ray as he enter the room.

"Hi, mr Stewart!" says Oliver.

"Come on, Oliver. You're old enough to refer to me as Robby from now on." says Robby Ray.

One hour later in the church.

Oliver is standing next to his dad in the front of the altar.

Oliver is wearing his dress uniform and Oliver's dad is wearing a black tuxedo.

To the music of 'One in a million' by Hannah Montana played by Hannah's old band Lilly enter the church. She is wearing a beautiful white wedding-gown. Lilly's dad Kenneth Truscott walks next to her wearing a white tuxedo.

Behind them walks Lilly's maids of honor. Miley in a purple dress. Sarah in a blue dress and Lilly's cousin Molly Truscott in a red dress.

As they get to the altar Kenneth hands over his daughter to her future husband Oliver.

Oliver's dad take his seat next to his wife Nancy and Kenneth take his seat next to Lilly's mom Heather.

"We all gather here today for the wedding of mr Oliver Oken and miss Lillian Truscott." says the priest Father Benjamin Franco.

Lilly's brother Thomas stand up. "As the brother of the bride it's my duty to say a few words. I'm so happy for my dear sister. I always knew that she and Oliver would end up together. Even long before they knew. I wish them both a bright future. My dear friends, make it so."

Then it's Miley's turn to speak. "Both Lilly and Oliver are my very best friends and even though it was weird when they started dating, now I couldn't be more happy for them." Miley look towards Lilly and Oliver with a smile. "You two are perfect together. May the God bless ya."

"Lillian and Oliver wanted to write their own vows." says Father Benjamin.

"Lillian Anne Truscott, since the first time I met you when we were just kids I've always known that you are special. You make me a better man and bring forward my good side. A life without you would be empty. I love you with all of my heart. I wanna build a life with you and grow old by your side. I know that would never leave me." says Oliver.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, you've always been there for me when I need it the most. You know how to make me smile. When I'm with you I feel like the most special woman in the entire world. You're my knight in sliver armor, the man of my dreams, the love of my life. I know that you'll love me forever, Oliver. You're the best." says Lilly.

"In the authority given to me by the Lord himself and the city of Malibu I now declare you husband and wife. Mr Oken, you may now kiss the bride." says Father Benjamin.

Oliver give Lilly a hug and they kiss each other.

Oliver's friends from Malibu PD stand on both sides of the aisle wearing dress uniforms with their swords held out in the air above the aisle as Lilly and Oliver walk out with their friends and family behind them.

Oliver and Lilly get into a black limo that shall take them to Malibu Community Hall where the wedding reception is held.

15 minutes later at the wedding reception it's time for Oliver and Lilly's First Dance.

Miley, now wearing a sexy red party dress walk up on stage and take her place by the mic.

"Upon the request of the happy couple I shall sing the song for the First Dance." says Miley. "Let's go!" The band start to play.

Miley begin to sing 'True Friend' as Lilly and Oliver walk out onto the dance floor and begin to slowly dance to the music.

Later after the dinner Kenneth Truscott offer a toast to the newlyweds.

"My daughter Lillian Anne Truscott, known to most of her friends and family-members simply as Lilly has always been a very special girl. And I mean that in the best way possible. I'm so happy today to see her marry the love of her life, a man who's also been her friend for many years. My gift to my beautiful daughter Lillian and her husband mr Oliver Oken is a luxury vacation in France. Lillian and Oliver, I wish you a bright and wonderful future together. To the bride and groom!" says Kenneth as he hold his glass high.

"To the bride and groom!" says all of the guests.

"Thanks, dad!" says Lilly.

Next it's Nancy Okens turn.

"Oliver, I'm so happy that you and Lilly are now husband and wife. I can't believe that this day is finally here. I know that Lilly's going to be a wonderful wife to you and that you'll always keep her safe and happy. May your life together be wonderful and magical."

"Thanks, mom!" says Oliver.

Miley and Robby Ray walk up on stage and as the regular lights are turned off and multi-coloured disco lights go on they begin to sing 'Stand'.

Lilly, Oliver and all of the guests walk out onto the dance floor and start to dance.

Oliver put his arms around Lilly's waist and give her a sexy kiss. "I love you, Lilly!"

"I love you too, Oliver!" says Lilly.

"I shall love you forever my dear!" says both Lilly and Oliver at same time.

**The End.**


End file.
